Common diagnostic systems for robot controllers consist of either a computational unit in the robot controller or diagnostics computations performed in a PC connected to the robot controller. Common to these existing solutions is the use of a high bandwidth of data signals that flow from the controller at the diagnostics computations. Diagnostics has conventionally been performed locally at the controller or at a device which has a high bandwidth connection to the controller.
US published application 2006/0206289 discloses a system of monitoring a plurality of robots from a remote location. The nature of the communication links used in said publication is not discussed.